


Double or nothing

by pommedapi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Universe, Character Analysis, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Gay Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Long, M/M, Relationship Issues, Romance, Slow Build, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedapi/pseuds/pommedapi
Summary: In the New World, two Supernovae Captains cross paths according to battles and tides. Impertinence, pain and defiance on one side; violence, dissidence and arrogance on the other. There’s no room for trust, just maybe a little crush. Will it be enough or are they just doomed to combust?
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 9





	Double or nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A quitte ou double](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778710) by pommedapi. 



> This story is a translation of my own fanfiction A quitte ou double posted on FFN.  
> English isn’t my native language and I apologize for any spelling, conjugation or grammar mistakes you may find. 
> 
> Context: Events began after time skip and before Punk Hazard arc. It won’t exactly follow the events from Punk Hazard even if I’ll use them. I did my best to be consistent with the personalities of the original characters.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously, One Piece universe isn’t mine and I’m just borrowing characters.
> 
> Enjoy your reading and please feel free to give me your opinion.

Law nodded to Penguin to show him the shopfront.

“Are you sure, Captain?”

“Definitely.”

His crewmate nodded in agreement and sank into the cold night. For his part, the Hearts’ captain pushed open the door of the disreputable bar and looked over the yellowed walls, flickering light and counter full of stains. Upon his arrival, the bartender imperceptibly straightened in front of his bottles and Law raised an eyebrow. As a Supernova, his head already didn’t go unnoticed but now that he was a Warlord of the Sea, people were literally shaking when seeing him. In fact, he kind of liked it.

The captain resumed his observation of the bar and spotted a familiar face through the cigarette smoke and sickening smell of alcohol that pervaded the place. A thin smile stretched his lips. Kid. His flaming red hair, his impressive build, his manicured nails and his awful dress sense. He couldn’t be wrong.

He headed for the bartender, who was visibly shrinking as he approached, and ordered a beer. He then felt him follow him with worried eyes as he casually walked towards the other captain. Yeah, the man was probably right to worry. With a Warlord of the Sea and a Supernova captain in the same room, there was little chance the place would come out without damage.

“Well, that’s Eustass ‘Captain’ Kid.”

The man in question looked up and frowned even he didn’t have any eyebrows.

“Trafalgar. What do I owe the displeasure?”

The brown-haired man smirked and sat uninvited at his table, resting his nodachi against his chair. Upon closer inspection, Law found that a large scar was crossing his face on the left side and that his fur coat wasn’t exactly the same color he remembered. But the strangest thing was certainly his left arm. Mechanical. Despite his curiosity, he decided to put it aside for now.

“Glad to see you haven’t lost your rudeness”, he quietly replied.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I’m having a drink.”

“Where’s your crew?”

“Around. Like yours I guess.”

Law took a sip of his beer. It was disgusting and he pouted.

“Yeah, gross”, Eustass sneered, emptying his own drink in one gulp.

“I didn’t see any other bars on the way”, the young brown-haired man sighed. “And I don’t wanna venture into the city tonight…”

“Why?” the other asked him, puzzled.

“The island is swarming with Marines.”

“And why do you care? Aren’t you one of their dogs now?” Kid pointed out to him with contempt.

The man shrugged, then took another sip of his tasteless drink.

“Being a Warlord doesn’t exempt me from holding my pirate rank. I came for Hodge’s diamond. I thought you were there for that too.”

“What’s that thing?”

“A diamond of inestimable value exhibited to show off”, his interlocutor patiently explained.

“Is that why you’re here?” Kid asked him, surprised. “To see a fucking shiny pebble?”

Law had a condescending smile before scowling.

“I came to steal it but obviously, someone did it before me. And I’m assuming it’s not you. As a result, the Marine is on the look-out…”

“You steal?” the Kidds’ captain wondered.

“I need to feed the crew and repair the submarine. Besides, I have a reputation to uphold and a gem isn’t shameful.”

Kid shrugged.

“We stopped over cuz I was fed up to be stuck with sea all the time and cuz Killer told me to take a break.”

As Trafalgar was looking questioningly at him, he continued.

“I beat up too many men cuz I was bored. We had to fix them up.”

Law gravely nodded before sighing and ordering another beer.

“My men are mad; they’ll get drunk and come back dead drunk to the submarine. There are evenings like this when I too want to drink to forget…”

As he did so, he gulped down his drink before wincing at the foul taste and Eustass burst out laughing.

“I’m sure you’re less uptight when you have a few too many, Trafalgar!”

He motioned for the bartender to fill his interlocutor’s glass, which he hastened to do.

“This one’s on me. I wanna see you high.”

“So that you stab me in the back and get rid of a rival faster? The brown-haired man sneered. “I’m not that naïve, Eustass-ya.”

“Too bad, I tried.”

They sipped a few more mugs in silence before Law stretched out in his chair, resting one of his forearms on the back of his chair.

“In fact, it’s not really because of the Marine that I’m hiding”, he snappily confessed. “The crew was so sad not to find the diamond, they wanted to go see the Christmas decorations…”

At these words, Law sighed deeply and Eustass rolled his eyes in front of him.

“Tell me about it. I don’t get what they find in watching multicolored small lamps light up in rhythm. Even Killer says it’s ‘nice’…”

The surgeon shook his head.

“That’s what I came here for. It’s the only place that escapes this ridiculous rush of debauchery of good sentiments.”

“Same.”

“My crew wanted to make me go shop around so everyone got a gift”, Law told him, sighing again.

“That sucks”, the other confirmed, tightening his grip on his drink. “The worst part is the atmosphere is so stupid no one is afraid anymore! Earlier, a fucking chick with her little brat wanted to gimme some gingerbread crap ‘cuz it’s the Christmas’s spirit’! Damn, I hate this time of year…”

Law did his best not to laugh out loud as he imagined Kid’s tousled head blinking at the piece of gingerbread before stomping it on the floor under the boy’s sad eyes. He got absorbed in his new beer to calm himself down, which had the desired effect. Still disgusting.

“Still a few days to go”, he then resumed with fatalism. “I’d just like to find something to do to make it go faster… Maybe I can create a preparation with sleeping pills that would induce coma until the holidays are over… Or I can put the electrical activity of the brain to sleep by using the cardiac defibrillator. It shouldn’t be too complicated.”

Facing him, Kid shrugged. For his part, he only had to drink enough to wake up in three days. It was probably doable.

Suddenly he saw the other captain sharply lean towards him and he frowned. He then noticed the brown-haired man was running his tongue over his lips while intensely looking at him.

“What the hell are you doing, Trafalgar?”

“I thought that I probably got a faster and easier idea to pass the time…”

At these words, Law moved closer to the other pirate, causing the red giant to shrink in his seat. The surgeon paused and gave him a ferocious smile.

“Who would have thought the great Eustass ‘Captain’ Kid was so afraid of a kiss…”

“Holy shit, you’re nuts! Get out of my face!” the man growled, pushing him away.

“You’re cute when you’re blushing, Eustass-ya. It competes with your hair…”

Kid stared at the other pirate. This guy wasn’t in his right mind. He was probably drunk. He glanced around and noticed Law’s behavior hadn’t gone unnoticed. He scowled. If he was seen fooling around with a Warlord, his reputation could really be hurt.

“You don’t hold your liquor, Miss Nurse. It reveals your nymphomaniac personality.”

“It is true that alcohol brings our unstated desires to the surface”, the doctor seriously confirmed. “It is a very disinhibiting neuroactive substance.”

“Fuck, I don’t give a damn about your doctor spiel”, Kid swept aside. “Since when is your hidden desire to make out with me, huh?”

“Not for that long. I got urges from time to time. It’s either that or gut a body or two overnight. Living bodies.”

“And why don’t you go do that?” the man grumbled, grabbing his drink. “I’d appreciate it.”

“I’d rather want to fuck you.”

Eustass spat his beer on the table, taken aback. Around the room, eyes were drawn to them again and Kid glared. At least the Christmas spirit hadn’t reached the customers and they immediately got absorbed in their own drinks in silence.

Kid turned his attention to Law who was peacefully gazing at him, as if oblivious to his surroundings. He then relaxed and shook his head in amusement.

“Are you that needy, Miss Nurse?”

“You have no idea.”

“Damn, you really are a pervert actually, Trafalgar!” he laughed. “After all, it’d be fun to tell everyone I fucked the surgeon of death…”

“Correction, I am the one who’s going to fuck you, Eustass-ya”, Law quietly corrected him.

“You fucking wish! I’d rather die than let you do me!”

“I accept the challenge.”

The red-haired captain stared at him again, bewildered.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“The winner will be able to boast of having put the other in his bed.”

Kid gazed at him for several seconds, speechless. His haughty and proud face was the same as he remembered it. His ridiculous hat was still darkening his provocative eyes. The tanned skin of his tattooed hands was reinforcing his sassy look and his slender body in his tight jeans was undeniably making him stand out.

“You are definitely disturbed, you know that?” he finally answered in a low voice.

“As you’re not bad either, I take that as a compliment. You coming?” he said, getting up.

“What you mean? Now?”

“Do you need to ask Killer-ya’s permission?”

Kid stood up in his turn and fixed his hard gaze on his.

“Fuck off. Where are we going?”

“As we don’t know each other well enough yet, I’m suggesting some neutral ground.”

“Neutral ground?”

“The old building of the Nongas which overlooks the island. You must have seen it when you arrived.”

“Oh, yeah. The temple in old rotten stones? We wanted to sit there for five minutes and a guy yelled at us it was sacred and we couldn’t stay. I cut him up in his fucking temple so we should be okay”, he agreed.

“It is exciting when you blaspheme, Eustass-ya.”

The man shrugged.

“Go for the broken-down temple.”

* * *

As they were walking out, Law handed the bartender a few notes without worrying about whether there was enough. This didn’t prevent the latter from hastening to pick up the berries while thanking his lucky star. For his part, Kid didn’t bother with details and directly sped towards the exit, certain that no one would dare to make him the slightest remark.

They immediately took a path that departed from the city to escape the sweet music and golden illuminations. Law was calmly walking ahead, his nodachi on his shoulder, and Eustass was silently following him. After a moment, the brown-haired man turned and nodded to point out something behind them.

“Say, Eustass-ya.”

“Hm?”

“Is Killer-ya going to participate?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Since he’s following us…”

Kid turned around and saw his first mate a few steps away.

“Go have fun, Killer. I’ll join you later.”

“You sure, Kid?”

“Don’t worry, some business to take care of. That skinny guy isn’t gonna be able to cause me problems anyway. Get the ship ready to get outta here at dawn.”

“Okay.”

The blond turned around and it took them a few more minutes to reach the temple. The walls had crumbled in some places and Law noticed some recent bloody traces.

“That’s when I blew his head off this morning”, Eustass proudly explained.

Trafalgar walked around the building and found a somewhat untouched spot sheltered from the cold wind. Behind his back, Kid silently came closer.

“So, Trafalgar, we gonna do this or what? The good romp you promised got me hard.”

“I suggested it, Eustass-ya”, the brown-haired man softly corrected him, turning to him.

“Yeah. Suggested, promised, I don’t care. Hurry the fuck up.”

Law gave an amused smile and played with his nodachi.

“You don’t need to give me orders, I don’t like it”, he pointed out to him. “By the way, are you clean at least?”

“Clean?”

“No sexually transmitted diseases?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Kid winced.

Law sighed.

“Prevention, Eustass-ya. It’s called prevention and as a doctor I am far too aware about all the possible risks and there’s no way I’m going to die from one of these damn things before I find the One Piece because you don’t know where you stuck your dick.”

The red-haired captain eyed him in bewilderment before biting his lips. Really, he had never thought of such things and he was feeling perfectly stupid now. In front of him, Law sighed again.

“I see.”

He put his nodachi against a wall, rummaged in his pockets, and pulled out a condom.

“I wouldn’t have believed you if you told me you had nothing anyway”, he said, shrugging.

“You don’t expect me to put this on, do you?” Kid snarled, coming out of his lethargy.

“Okay, that suits me. I’ll put it on and I’ll take you.”

“Fucking hell, Trafalgar, that’s not happening!” he barked. “You got that?!”

“So what do we do?” the doctor got impatient.

“I don’t know, you’re the one who started it!”

Law rolled his eyes at the stubborn, childish demeanor of the other captain. Finally, he moved closer, a calculating smile on his lips.

“You might just let yourself be coaxed if… Room.”

Immediately, a sphere appeared and surrounded Kid who recoiled in surprise as Law picked up his nodachi.

“What are you doing-

“Shambles.”

The surgeon took off both of his hands to the other captain and stuck them into the temple wall not far from them.

“Trafalgar, you motherfucker!” Eustass yelled.

“Calm down, I just want to prove my point of view”, the man answered, smiling.

“If you don’t give them back to me right now, I’ll smash your head against that fucking rock, you hear me?!” he screamed even more.

“You sure? Well…”

Law moved his wrist and Kid found his hands back. Red because of anger and shouting, he stared at the other captain with fury before grabbing the condom in his hand. Under the incredulous eyes of the surgeon, he tore it to pieces and sent them flying through the air. He then turned a satisfied look toward his rival.

“You really are an idiot”, the latter simply noted. “How are we going to do now? I don’t have another one.”

“What the hell do I care?” the other snarled, stepping forward threateningly. “I could just as easily smash your face in with an iron bar for what you did.”

Law rolled his eyes.

“It seems that you like making dramas, Eustass-ya.”

He paused a little before smiling provocatively, putting down his sword again.

“If that’s what you’re loving.”

He grabbed the captain by the waistband of his pants and swiftly pulled him closer. Kid was about to retaliate again but a hand dug into his pants and wrapped around his manhood, silencing him. He frowned before growling of satisfaction as the hand focused on making the right move.

“Repel.”

Law’s metallic belt tore from his pants and the buttons popped in stride. The surgeon smirked.

“Impatient?”

In response, the young man was violently pushed back against the cold stone and he winced at the excessive brutality of his mate. Kid gave him a mocking look.

“You shouldn’t have turned me on, Miss Nurse. You have to take responsibility now.”

“Gladly.”

Law mowed down his legs and Eustass collapsed on the dusty ground, stunned. The doctor took the opportunity to sit astride and keep him on the ground with the pressure of his knees around his waist. His own pants hung at his hips and he rubbed with relish against his rival who clenched his teeth and tried to move.

“Get outta here, Trafalgar”, he mumbled. “There’s no way you top!”

Law chuckled and his hand dutifully massaged his mate’s hardened virility, whose breathing hitched.

“It turns you on being bottom, Eustass-ya”, he slyly pointed out.

“Whatever! It’s because of you looking like a horny asshole!”

The surgeon’s smile widened and he quickly unbuttoned the other captain’s pants before pushing them back along with his underwear.

“Since by your fault we’re limited, we’ll have to improvise.”

“Huh?”

Law slightly raised himself to release his own clothes before grabbing his mate’s manhood along with his own. Below him, Kid’s eyes widened at the sensation and he roughly slammed his hands on Trafalgar’s hips under his sweatshirt. The latter immediately began to firmly move back and forth, feeling the fingers of the other captain sink into his skin he was wildly clutching. His mechanical hand was sending him a strange sensation, reinforcing the contrast between his hot body and the icy metal.

“Oh fuck…”

His mate’s breath was quickening and Law increased the pressure of his hand on them. He felt Kid tense and suddenly, he found himself pinned to the ground in his turn, the man smugly towering above him.

“You’re not fast enough, Miss Nurse.”

With that, his hand replaced Law’s on both their members and the surgeon gasped at the strong grip that was entirely enveloping him.

“Better this way?” Eustass sneered above him.

“Shut your mouth, you baboon. When I hear your dim-witted voice, it ruins my pleasure.”

Kid scowled but his motions stepped up and Law closed his eyes as his breath was escaping him in the form of small sighs. In the end, his evening hadn’t turned into a fiasco and he was even having a hell of a time being treated this way by the other captain.

“You like it, don’t you?”

The surgeon narrowed his eyes before a thin smile stretched his lips. This guy couldn’t help but talk during sex then…

“Eustass-ya…”

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t shut up until you’ve made me come, I swear it’s not your hands I’m going to cut off.”

The Kidds’ captain froze for a second before feeling anger take hold of him. He let go of what he had in his hand but Law had anticipated his reaction and he straightened to stand in for him, focusing exclusively on the man’s virility seething with fury.

“Later, Eustass-ya”, he smoothly whispered. “We’ve got better things to do…”

Law’s caresses got the better of his lover’s outburst and the latter returned his now predatory gaze to the surgeon. With a sadistic smile, he grabbed Law’s swollen member with his metallic hand and Law shuddered without stopping his own movements.

The Warlord slowly straightened to lean his back against the stone wall behind him as on either side of his hips, Kid’s knees came to surround him, allowing them both to pick up the pace on their own respective task.

Quickly, Law felt sucked into the strange sensations this mechanized hand was giving him and he let go. He was hearing the short breath of the red-haired captain against him and soon his mind gave way as the orgasm washed over him. His muscles relaxed and he noticed Kid’s other hand was meeting his to keep him going. He tightened his fingers and found that it didn’t take long for his rival to catch up with pleasure.

They took a few moments to catch their breaths before Law straightened against the wall, causing Kid to move.

“Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to improvise after all”, Eustass noted, standing up.

“Was it? Don’t we say surgeons’ hands are the best?” Law replied with a smile.

“What about the metallic ones?”

Law nodded and stood up in his turn. He straightened his clothes after loosely wiping himself. Kid did the same and watched him grab his nodachi.

“You still owe me some fucking session, Trafalgar”, he pointed out.

“Whose fault is that?” the man replied with mock annoyance.

Law then walked out of the temple. As he was crossing the threshold, he waved his hand to the other captain without turning around or stopping.

“I’ll call you.”


End file.
